Soñando el destino
by Padfoot-kou
Summary: Serena ha estado mucho tiempo sin Darien y varios sueños la inquietan, sea acaso que su destino lo rige ahora una estrella fugaz? ...mi primer fic! es un S&S Dejen reviews :D!
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes son creacion de Naoko Takeuchi , yo solo juego un poco con ellos ...: P

Este es mi primer fic se S&S espero que les guste.** Prongs** te dije que lo subiria!

Esto tiene lugar después de que Darien se va a Estados Unidos, es en el trayecto de que Serena no sabe nada de el.

* * *

..:: Sueño::.

Todo esta en blanco y Serena esta sola. Se oye una voz a lo lejos.

- Bombón?...

- Quien me llama?

- Te amo.

- Darien eres tu?

- Bombón!!

- Quien me llama así??? (volteando desesperadamente hacia todas direcciones)

- Princesa me escuchas? (aparece una imagen borrosa frente a serena)

- Quien eres tu?

- Una luz que ha viajado de muy lejos para estar junto a ti.

- Que dices… Darien? porque no te puedo ver.

- No soy él,… tu destino cambiará.

- Pero que dices?, quien eres?, Dímelo!!!!

- Serena…

- Dímelo!!!

- SERENA!!!!!!!

.:: Fin del sueño::.

-SERENA Despierta!!!! Se nos hace tarde! (Samy gritando)

- AHHHHH! (saltando de la cama y cayendo el suelo) hermano!?!?… porque me despiertas así??? (saliendo debajo de las sabanas).

- Cabeza de chorlito se te hará tarde otra vez!

- Pero si aun es temprano. T.T

-Anoche me dijiste que te levantara temprano porque querías llegar a la escuela a tiempo, así que mejor apúrate que mamá ya esta preparando el desayuno.

-Ya, voy , Ya voy.

(Serena sola)

-Me pregunto que fue ese sueño, ¿sería el chico de siempre? me siento muy confundida.

-Mejor me meto a bañar.

En la cabeza de Serena rondaban muchas cosas, hace más de tres años que emprendió su lucha como Sailor Moon y junto con sus amigas habían peleado contra las fuerzas del mal, pero ahora ya estaba en preparatoria, y aunque los enemigos habían dejado de aparecer, no todo era tranquilidad.

Últimamente había estado teniendo varios sueños raros, en uno de ellos miraba desde su ventana las estrellas y de repente 3 estrellas fugaces marcaban el firmamento y al pedir su deseo, aparecía un joven de tez blanca y pelo negro ante ella, nunca le veía la cara, pero no era la primera vez que lo soñaba, le resultaba un tanto familiar, y cuando estaba con el (en sueños) se sentía cómoda y su corazón latía fuertemente, al principio creyó que se trataba de Darien , pero conforme los sueños se hicieron mas frecuentes esa creencia desapareció.

-Darien…(suspiro). Mientras Serena se bañaba no dejaba de pensar en Darien, su prometido, que hacia mas de un año que se había ido a estudiar a estados unidos, y no había recibido carta de él.

.:: Pensamiento::.

Talvez de abandono.

-Imposible!, NO! , Darien no me ha abandonado- se dijo a si misma moviendo negativamente su cabeza - no lo creo- dijo casi suspirando.

Salio de su baño envuelta en una bata con conejitos impresos y se sentó frente al tocador rosa que tenia a un lado de su cama, miro al espejo, vio a una joven mujer y noto que ya no tenia el brillo que hacia doce meses llevaba el azul marino de sus ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que entrelazadas en su regazo descansaban con delicadeza y fue dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se encontraba aquel anillo que sellaría una promesa de amor, esa bella joya rosada con forma oval que se encontraba engarzada en un aro de oro el cual tras el paso de los meses había perdido por completo su esplendor, sería acaso una señal de lo que se veía venir?

Pasaron los minutos mientras Serena se vestía con su uniforme estilo marinero blanco con azul y bajaba a desayunar al comedor, en donde le esperaba un omelet con queso que había preparado su mamá, la cocina se encontraba sola, cosa que la alarmó.

-Mamá??, Donde estas?

-No esta Monstruo… se canso de esperarte y se fue de compras.

-De compras…para que? inspeccionando su almuerzo enredado en un pañuelo de conejitos blancos con el fondo rosado

-No recuerdas que hoy es su aniversario??? Le quiso preparar algo "lindo" a papá.

-Ah…entonces tendré que comer rápido e irme.

-Y tu, porque ya llevas tu mochila?- viendo a su hermano que cargaba al hombro un maletín café y estando en el pasillo.

-Ya me voy… que sea tu hermano no quiere decir que sea como tu, monstruo.

-Samy!!! – amenazándolo con el tenedor.

Samy salio corriendo del pasillo hacia la puerta tratando de esquivar todo lo que le tiraba Serena, cuando se oyó el sonido de la puerta que cerraba bruscamente, Serena se sentó a la mesa y encendió el televisor con el control remoto.

Mientras su desayuno iba despareciendo del plato, escuchaba las noticias que leía la comentarista del noticiero y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver las imágenes, pero de repente una llamo tanto su atención que dejo en el aire el bocado que se disponía a comer.

.::Voz de la comentarista::.

-Y en los espectáculos tenemos que el grupo de mas éxito de Japón Three Ligths se quedaran en la ciudad por tiempo indefinido dado a que quieren tomarse un tiempo libre para si mismos,...

.::Imagen de fondo ::.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten saliendo del aeropuerto con ropa deportiva y cargando sus maletas, siendo rodeados por varios reporteros y camarógrafos caminando hacia una limosina color negro. (En una esquina del televisor se veía la frase "ARCHIVO").

.::Voz de la comentarista::.

Aun no tenemos especificaciones si se están quedando en un hotel o en un departamento, pero lo que sabemos es que posiblemente se estén preparando para la grabación de un nuevo álbum, así que fans de estos tres adorables chicos no se desprendan que pronto los tendremos de nuevo ante las cámaras!

Serena sintió que su mundo se detuvo de pronto, ese chico de pelo negro y coleta larga, no sabia porque pero lo había visto en otra parte, en otro tiempo, talvez…en un Sueño.

-No, no puede ser…Serena tonta no es él!! – se dijo a si misma negando con la cabeza.

-No es el chico de tus sueños – Pensó, viendo atentamente la imagen del Three Light.

- Es una tontería.

Saliendo de su casa Serena iba pensativa por las calles en las cuales se veían los primeros rayos del sol, y que estaban marcadas en el pavimento con flechas blancas que indicaban el transito de los vehículos. Al llegar a una esquina oyó el sonido de pasos apresurados que retumbaban en las aceras, se detuvo y vio pasar frente a ella una ráfaga de colores iguales a los que vestía, y a unos pocos metros los pasos se detuvieron.

-Serena!!!

-Mina!… que pasa porque tan apresurada?

- Hay Serena, no has oído las noticias?

- Las de esta mañana (mirando al cielo en tono reflexivo), si dijeron que..

- No… esas no, no te hablo Molly???

- Molly… no porque?

- Al parecer hay un gran indicio de que los Three Ligths vengan a estudiar a nuestra preparatoria!!!

Al ver a si amiga tan emocionada Serena pensó que hacia mucho tiempo que no la miraba a si, a Mina le encantaban los Three Ligths, y mas que nada por su sueño de ser cantante…

.:: Pensamiento::.

Un momento los Three Ligths??... No, no puede ser otra vez ese chico (A la mente de Serena volvió esa imagen que apenas hace algunos minutos vio en el televisor de su casa).

-Vamos Serena… - (jalando de uno de los brazos de Serena para caminar, la cual se encontraba en un trance) – si llego y no los veo moriré!!

- Mina no has pensado que si no los ves hoy los veras mañana, ademas no sabes si los rumores son ciertos? (tratando de recuperar la compostura después del shock)

Mina se paró de repente y volteo a mirar a su amiga con ojos preocupados.

-Serena estas bien (tocando su frente con una mano para cerciorarse que no tubiera temperatura).

. Si estoy bien porque? (con expresión de ingenuidad)

-Serena si te encontraras bien no me habrías dicho eso, me sonaste a …Amy!.

- Ah, en serio (bajando la mirada al suelo)

- Tienes algo, dime, La doctora corazón Mina esta aquí para solucionar tus problemas!!!

- No es nada, solo que…

- Ya se… extrañas Darien!?

- No (dijo suspirando), digo si!!... no se (bajando la mirada).

- Como que no sabes?

- No, no lo se.

- Esta bien si no quieres decirme no te presionare, pero vamos que se nos hace tarde!!

Mina mientras jalaba a Serena para que avanzara mas rápido la miró con algo de preocupación, sabia que Darien era su prometido y por todo lo que sabían su futuro era con el, pero algo no la convencía, al mencionarlo Serena no brillaba con la alegría de hace algunos meses, algo realmente no andaba bien.

Al llegar a su escuela Mina corrió junto a Lita y Amy que estaban en la entrada a los pasillos dejando que Serena entrara sola a la escuela.

-Chicas!!!... (dijo en voz alta) necesitamos hablar urgentemente ( bajando la voz para que Serena no oyera).

-Que pasa Mina otra de tus locuras? (dijo Lita y levantando una mano saludando a serena) –Serena buenos días!

-Buenos días Lita, Amy (sin ningún entusiasmo).

- Serena que te pasa te sientes mal?

-No, no es nada Amy no te preocupes (sonriendo forzosamente)- Me iré al salón las espero allá! ( encaminándose por el pasillo hacia el aula E-12 ).

- Que le pasa ahora a Serena?- decía Lita mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- Esta muy extraña estos días no creen?

- La verdad Amy eso era de lo que les quería hablar (Mina se paró frene a sus amigas para que no avanzaran mas) – Hace rato que venia hablando con Serena mencione a Darien y…

- Esa es la razón por la que esta así!! Mina mencionaste a su amor, y se puso triste, eso es todo!

- No esa no es la razón!, deja que termine de contarte (con cara de enojo).

- Esta bien (dijo Lita levantando la cabeza en expresión de fastidio)

- Mencione a Darien y ni se inmuto, por lo que le pregunte que si lo extrañaba, y su primera palabra fue No.

- Talvez Serena…

- No Amy, realmente le pasa algo a Serena, no brilla como antes, esta muy apagada, no es la misma.

- Y tu como te sentirías si el amor de tu vida se fuera lejos?? (Lita diciéndole en tono amenazador a Mina).

- (con cara llorosa y con ojos cristalinos) Lita no tienes porque recordarme a Armand!!!!.

-Chicas por favor no pelen, (Amy tratando de separar a Lita de Mina porque esta última quería lanzarle la mochila a Lita por haber removido viejos sentimientos).

-Serena es una chica muy fuerte y sabrá reponerse por si sola, ademas si nos necesitará nos pediría ayuda no creen?

- Tienes razón Amy (decía Mina mientras dejaba de amenazar a Lita).

Cuando Serena dejó a sus amigas a la entrada de los pasillos no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Mina

.::Flash back::.

-Ya se… extrañas Darien!?

-No, digo si!!... no se.

Al entrar al salón y sentarse en su banco dejo su mochila en el piso y miro por la ventana, pensativa y apoyando su cara en una de sus manos.

.::Pensamiento::.

Porque respondí que no, si siempre esta en mis pensamientos? no lo entiendo, porque cada vez que pienso en él no hago mas que entristecerme en vez de estar feliz por él?, Será a caso que ya no le quiero???, Pero no puede ser el es Endimión? mi futuro es con el!, pero… y esa voz...

En los pensamientos de Serena solo se oía la melodiosa voz de aquel chico que no lograba ver en sus sueños

"…Tu destino cambiará".

El tiempo corrió rápidamente mientras sumida en sus pensamientos Serena esperaba en su banco a que la maestra llegara al aula ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas ocuparon sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos días chicos!

-Buenos días profesora! (contestaron todos)

-Me da gusto que estén muy entusiastas esta mañana, pero hoy tenemos la grata sorpresa de alumnos nuevos…

-Nuevos alumnos a mediados del año?

-Amy quieres callarte no escucho!! (Decía Mina mientras trataba de ver si podía divisar algo por el cristal de la puerta del salón).

Serena dejo sus pensamientos de un lado y giró la cabeza para ver a la maestra.

-Solo tengo una advertencia que hacerles chicas, no quiero que molesten a los nuevos alumnos porque quien lo haga tendrá un reporte e ira directo a la oficina del director.

-Porque la profesora es tan drástica con eso, quienes son?

-Amy cállate!!!! ( dijo mina casi gritando) no ves que mis esperanzas están puestas en que sean ellos?

- Mina cállate!- le decía Lita tratando de que la profesora no la regañara.

-Señorita Aino puedo continuar?

- Perdón profesora! (decía mientras el color rojo subía por sus mejillas)

- Bueno, si no hay más interrupciones, pasen chicos…

La puerta corrediza se abría hacia un lado y dejaba pasar las figuras de tres chicos altos y delgados con uniforme escolar, el primero en entrar tenia el pelo café casi rojizo, el segundo de un blanco casi plateado que hacia que resaltaran sus ojos verdes muy claros y el último era… un sueño.


	2. Un castigo soportable

**Un Castigo Soportable**

Con un porte elegante se pararon frente a la clase mirando a todos lados como inspeccionando el lugar.

Serena no pudo contener el color rojo de sus mejillas cuando aquel chico que había entrado al ultimo la miró, sus ojos azules parecían un mar muy profundo que hacia que se hundiera en ellos, un mar que la tranquilizaba y la dejaba completamente hechizada, se sentía atraída por ellos, no pensaba en nada mas que en …

Bueno chicos, ellos son los Hermanos Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou, serán sus nuevos compañeros de clase, no quiero que les molesten. Siéntanse como en su casa (dirigiéndose a los tres nuevos estudiantes con una gran sonrisa).

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Ahora les buscare un asiento (alzando su vista por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos sentados en los pupitres) … señor Yaten a un lado de la señorita Aino por favor, señor Taiki delante de la señorita Kino y señor Seiya… déjame ver en donde… así detrás de la señorita Tsukino estará bien.

.:Pensamiento Serena:.

DESTRAS DE QUIEN!...hay no porque yo! Que gran aprieto, se habrá dado cuenta que lo miré? Y si se dio cuenta que me sonroje, que vergüenza. Porque a mi!.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a sus asientos, Yaten no pudo mas que sonreírle a Mina al tomar su asiento, dado a que esta tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara y no dejaba de mirarlo, Taiki paso por un lado de Ami la cual volteo de reojo a verlo y Lita le sonrió antes de que se sentara frente a ella y le diera la espalda.

Cuando Seiya se dirigía hacia al asiento de atrás de Serena esta lo miraba fijamente hasta que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de su lado izquierdo, al momento exacto en que el pasaba a un lado de ella, esta sintió un gran escalofrío en el cuerpo, que hizo que cerrara los ojos, y en ese pequeño lapso en su mente se dibujo la figura de Seiya vestido con un traje blanco y le extendía la mano para que la tomara, Serena abrió los ojos y volteo hacia atrás, pero solo vio a aquel chico con una sonrisa de las mas dulces que nunca vio.

Hola me llamo Seiya Kou...y tu? ( hablando en tono bajo para que la profesora no lo oyera

Yo….

Esta bien empecemos la clase, revisaremos su tarea de ingles! (dijo la maestra detrás del estrado)

Que! Había tarea de Ingles? ( Dejando en seco a Seiya y hablando con Ami que se sentaba a su lado derecho)

Si Serena que acaso no la hiciste (dijo Ami tapándose con la mano la boca para que no vieran que hablaba con ella)

No! Se me olvido ( T.T ).

Señorita Tsukino dígame la respuesta de la pregunta 1 por favor.

.: Pensamiento Serena:.

Hay no ahora que haré… y si me desmayo y que me lleven a la enfermería?...si eso seria bueno así me salvaría de no entregar la tarea…o y si mejor …

Señorita Tsukino… no me diga que no volvió a hacer la tarea… (La profesora miraba a Serena con cara seria y unos ojos que cada vez se hacían más pequeños)

Profesora yo… (Serena se levantó de repente de su banco y llevo sus manos al nivel de su pecho y sus dedos índices se juntaban una y otra vez, tenia su cara agachada, como esperando el castigo de cada Lunes… cargar un balde lleno de agua a las afueras de su salón).

Serena Tsukino, tendré que castigarla otra vez, pero esta vez su castigo será diferente, tendrá que quedarse a la hora de la salida y limpiar sola el salón, lo quiero reluciente, mañana lo inspeccionare y veré si sigue o no su castigo por dos días más(¬¬)

Pero profesora… yo…

No quiero reclamaciones o lo hará toda la semana!.

Si profesora. (Serena agachó la cabeza como en señal de derrota)

Ahora, señorita Mizuno por favor pregunta número 1…

Serena se volvió asentar en su pupitre, las cosas que le tenían que pasar y precisamente hoy, primero ese chico que le dejaba sin defensas cada vez que la miraba y ahora esto! Como pudo olvidársele la tarea, no era posible, pero repentinamente sintió una fuerte mirada detrás suyo.

No quería voltear, sabia que si lo hacia ese mar profundo estaría mirándole y se hundiría en el, cosa que no le agradaba mucho dado el hecho de que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona, … pero realmente le pertenecía?

Serena se sumió de nuevo en su mente.

.: Pensamiento Serena:.

Darien… no te puedo apartar de mi mente, estarás bien… quisiera saber de ti, (mirando el cielo por la ventana) donde estas, todavía me amas?

Bombón?

.: Pensamiento Serena:.

Vaya me estoy quedando dormida y en plena clase… tengo que tratar de despertar, no quiero oír esa voz en este momento…..aunque es tan dulce y calida que no me puedo resistir.

Bombón? Estas bien… me escuchas… voltea!

Serena sintió algo golpeaba su pupitre por detrás, reacciono de repente y sintió que un balde de agua helada corría por su espina, esa voz... No era un sueño!

No quería mirar atrás, pero el golpeteo de los pies de su compañero en su silla estaba sacándola de quicio, así que se armo de valor y giro su cabeza lo más que pudo.

Que es lo que quieres? (¬¬') dijo mirándolo tratando de ocultar cualquier expresión de su rostro.

Vaya que frío bombón, no pensé que fueras así.

Quieres dejarme en paz, me volverán a castigar por tu culpa, y no me digas así, me llamo Serena Tsukino!.

Sin más Serena volteo su cabeza y dándole la espalda completamente a Seiya dejo escapar un leve suspiro de descanso...lo había enfrentado, el chico nuevo no pudo decir más y se quedo mirándola con cierto gusto…ya sabia su nombre… Serena.

.: Pensamiento Seiya:.

Lindo nombre para un lindo bombón… me siento muy atraído por ella, pero porque? No lo entiendo.

oye bombón!. Decía Seiya en voz baja mientras que pateaba el pupitre de Serena.

Que es lo que quieres, me vana castigar!

Dime como es el problema 10?

no lo se pregúntale a uno de tus hermanos!

Joven Kou! Pasa algo?

perdón profesora, no pasa nada.

esta bien… sigan con el ejercicio

Seiya no dejaba de molestar a Serena, y eso a ella no le gustaba mucho , dado que en varias ocasiones la profesora los cacho y ella recibía los regaños en vez de el.

El día trascurrió como si los eventos de esa mañana no tuvieran importancia…pero lo que no sabían en la clase de Serena es que todas las chicas de la escuela esperaban a los Three Lights al salir a tomar el descanso.

Pueden Salir a tomar su descanso chicos- dijo la maestra

Sieeee – grito el salón en coro

oye Serena quieres algo de la cafetería?

no Mina gracias como quiera.

Serena estas bien?

si no te preocupes Ami, solo quiero estar un momento sola

esta bien. Nos vemos

bye chicas.

Las chicas salieron del salón hacia la cafetería, mientras que Serena preparaba su almuerzo para llevárselo fuera del salón, que como era de esperarse varias chicas de toda la escuela habían invadido para ver a los three ligths.

presumidos!... dijo al pasar por donde estaba Seiya quien la vio y no dejo de seguirla con la mirada, aun y cuando le firmaba un autógrafo a una chica de primer año.

Serena llego por las escaleras a la azotea del edificio, en donde dejo su almuerzo en una banca y se dispuso a llegar hasta las rejas que cubrían ese ultimo piso.

.: Pensamiento Serena:.

Darien donde estas…porque no respondes mis cartas…hace mucho que te fuiste, que ya no puedo recordar tus el sabor de tus labios, y tu voz se aleja cada vez de mis oídos, siento como si la misma tierra llorara por tu ausencia… pero… esos sueños me inquietan, quien es él… no eres tu, porque si lo fueras vería tu cara… quien es… se parece tanto a él, ese tal Kou.

Porque tan sola Bombón?

Serena sintió como si su espina se enfriara con esas palabras…esa voz... porque!

Bombón…estas bien…dijo el acercándose.

Si estoy bien gracias- dijo sin dejar de ver entre las rejas de la azotea.

ha ok. …..mmmm que buen clima hace no crees, dijo el para sacarle algo de platica

mmm si creo que si, el cielo esta muy despejado- dijo secamente

y dime cabeza de bombón… vives por aquí cerca?

(¬¬') no me digas cabeza de bombón...YA TE DIJE…ME LLAMO SERENA!. –ella volteo hacia el.

Sus ojos, azules profundos, que hipnotizaban, porque se sentía así cuando los miraba.

bueno no te enojes (n.n'), esta bien?.

.-y t… tu… que me dices….que hace una estrella musical en una escuela como esta?- trato de disimular el tono nervioso de su voz

ha pues…. Acabamos de mudarnos a este distrito y pues, queríamos darnos solo un descanso para ser como cualquier chico normal….-dijo el caminando hacia la reja y estando a un lado de Serena.

ha ok…dijo ella, volviendo a mirar el horizonte.

.:Pensamiento Serena:.

Porque siento como si un gran calor proviniera de el…. Una energía llena de paz me invade el corazón….se parece…pero no, no puede ser el quien me llama en mis sueños.

.:Pensamiento de Seiya:.

Esa voz la he oído antes…no se donde, pero la he oído antes… acaso será...no, no puede ser…ella no pude ser mi…

dime Bombón…

otra vez... que no me llames así!

como quieras bombón!... no has sentido, que has conocido a una persona dado que nunca en tu vida la has visto antes?

que…? Porque dices eso…- dijo ella con una expresión de sorpresa

porque creo que tu… no olvídalo...no puede ser… adiós Bomboncito!. Dijo girando sobre sus talones y dándole la espalda a Serena

Que no me digas así, Seiya?- el sonido de la campana que marcaba el final del receso lleno los oídos de Serena.

Seiya se alejaba de la reja hasta llegar a la puerta de la azotea y su figura se perdió entre la oscuridad de las escaleras.

.:Pensamiento Serena:.

Que me querrá haber dicho con eso?... no se, pero estoy muy inquieta… porque mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando estoy con el…

Serena volvió a su salón de clases, esperando solo que dieran las 3 para poder iniciar con su castigo que le había puesto la maestra.

Serena estas segura que no quieres que te acompañemos.

si Lita, gracias pero esto tengo que hacerlo yo.

vaya Serena, que responsable te has hecho.

Ya sabes :oP.

Lo que no sabes es que se queda para no poder ver a Seiya el salir. Jejeje

Ami!

pero Serena que te ha hecho porque te comportas así con el…es tan lindo- dijo Mina

y canta muy bien– decía Lita

además que es muy guapo.

Ami! No pensábamos que pensaras así de Seiya…

Quien dice que estaba hablando de Seiya!

Ami… no me digas que te gusto Taiki?- Dijo Serena con una expresión de asombro en su cara.

Pues….. No lo se..Pero ya, se te hace tarde para tus deberes es mejor que nos vayamos.

haaaa Ami! No es justo!

Bueno nos vemos Serena.

bye chicas.

Las chicas dejaron a Serena en el salón, así también los chicos, quienes aun eran asediados por varias chicas.

Ya cuando estuvo por completo abandonado, empezó a limpiar cada banco, el pizarrón, el piso, las ventanas, etc.

Al llegar al banco de Seiya, Serena se sorprendió al ver una hoja de papel sobre él que estaba garabateada y rayoneada con pluma y había varias notas sobre ella, la tomo y primero verificando que estuviera sola, la leyó.

"Aquí va una estofa…. Pensare en ella luego"

_Aunque los sueños deseados sobre una estrella…  
… se vuelven realidad uno a uno…  
… no puedo alcanzarte. _

_¿El día de hoy terminará en otras tres horas?  
Podemos vernos mañana, _

_pero tan solo quiero escuchar un "buenas noches"  
_"no se que poner aquí…Taiki tendrá que ayudarme"

_Aunque los sueños deseados sobre una estrella…  
… se vuelven realidad uno a uno…  
… no puedo alcanzarte. _

_Si los sueños deseados sobre una estrella…  
… se vuelven realidad uno a uno…  
… quiero volverme el más cercano a ti. _

_Ahora tenemos todos los días, pero…  
… desearía que esto continuara así para siempre.  
"No quiero convertirme en un recuerdo" _

_Con seguridad... _

_Aunque los sueños deseados sobre una estrella…  
… se vuelven realidad uno a uno…  
… no puedo alcanzarte. _

_Como los sueños deseados sobre una estrella…  
… se vuelven realidad uno a uno…  
… quiero volverme el más cercano a ti. _

_Desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos…  
**… bajo un despejado cielo azul**_

vaya no creí que escribiera tan bonito...

gracias por el cumplido, pero se puede saber que haces leyendo cosas ajenas –dijo una voz atrás de Serena que conocía, y sintió que se estremecía

Seiya, este yo…. Disculpa pero creí que era basura por eso…

Basura!…oye bombón, esta bien que no soy bueno en la escuela pero mis canciones no son basura!

bueno es que no sabia que era es por eso que yo…la leí…lo siento…- dijo ella agachándose en señal de arrepentimiento

solo dime una cosa…realmente te gusto?

bueno pues…si esta muy linda.

me alegra, porque la verdad no me gusta mucho a mi…

pero que dices, esta muy bien!

no, no lo esta, realmente no expresa totalmente lo que siento, y por eso no esta bien.

lo que sientes?

Así es… cada canción que escribimos lo hacemos pensando en un apersona muy especial… y en ella tratamos de expresar nuestros sentimientos.

y dime Seiya – dijo acercándose a el- en quien pensabas cuando la escribiste?

en quien crees ….bomboncito?- dio el y al ver el acercamiento de ella, el hizo lo mismo.

he…jejeje- rió ella con nerviosismo.

dime un cosa Bombón…. No te gustaría que tu y yo….- mientras el la aprisionaba cada vez mas hacia el banco que Serena había estado limpiando.

Seiya! Dijo una voz desde la puerta del salón – que se supone que estas haciendo?

Yaten!- no te dije que no me tardaba?

pues te tardaste por eso vine a buscarte.

mmm…..

deja de estar conquistando a ese conejo y vámonos.

No soy un conejo!... dijo Serena con enojo.

.: Pensamiento Serena:.

Bueno la verdad en teoría si…. Pero no tiene porque llamarme así!

Yaten no le digas así a mi bombón!

Tu bombón…dijeron Yaten y Serena al unísono.

si …o no quieres bomboncito….

Seiya no estamos para juegos! Es mejor que vengas en este instante… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!.- dijo Yaten retirándose por el pasillo.

bueno Bombón…creo que me responderás la próxima vez que nos veamos ok. Dijo el despidiéndose y lanzándole un beso .

Serena se quedo con la confusión…realmente seiya le había propuesto algo? O solo era un juego?.

Después de que la figura de Seiya desapareciera por la puerta, Serena se sentó en el banco y se quedo pensativa…

.:Pensamiento Serena:.

Seiya que me trataste de decir…. porque…no me conoces…o si?... porque siento como si ya te conociera…como si te hubiera visto antes… talvez… en un sueño.

**Konichiwa! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien. **

**Gracias todos las que me dejaron un review! Algunas de sus ideas hicieron que este capitulo se hiciera mas fuerte en mi mente…jejeje siento mucho no poder actualizar "Soñando el Destino" tan seguido como "Nagareboshi"…pero créanme que lo estoy tratando de llevar a cabo…no han sentido que cuando tienen una idea mas fuerte dejan todo de lado por llevarla a cabo?...jeje eso es lo que me pasa por idear tantas historias.**

**Pero créanme que las voy a terminar…no las dejare en suspenso…solo ténganme un poco de paciencia…Onegai!**

**Por cierto espero que me dejen reviews para decirme como voy, y si les gusto o no el capitulo…se los agradecería infinitamente!**

**Bueno ..me despido por ahora…pero seguiremos en contacto haaa la Canción de Seiya se llama Hoshi ni Negai wo "Deseo Sobre una Estrella" de Sailor Moon live action… jeje me gusto mucho la letra… además de que queda con la trama…bueno nos vemos byebye!**

**Prongsie! Ya actualiza! Por favor…..! Necesito inspiración!**

"**REFLEJO DE DOS LUNAS… PROXIMAMENTE. jeje te dije que lo haría:P "**


End file.
